The Lesson
by reraimu
Summary: She had breached his personal space, and continued to do so. Finally, he decided to teach her a lesson, but using death as a teaching method comes with consequences-Kagome is left traumatized. Rated T for a hint of gore. Angst. S/K.


**Summary: She had breached his personal space, and continued to do so. Finally, he decided to teach her a lesson, but using death as a teaching method comes with consequences-Kagome is left traumatized.**

**Tweekerz Says:**  
**- I haven't written for this pairing in a really long while. Years. However, I do read it like crazy. This is my absolute favorite pairing in the universe, the world, blah.**

**I also typed this entirely on my phone, so if there are any mistakes...bleh.**

**Set before the demise of Naraku.  
**

* * *

Long after the sun had gone down, and well into the night, Kagome slipped away from her group of comrades and snuck away into the forest.

On this particular night, Kagome hid behind the broad trunk of a conifer tree, her hands pressed to the bark as she peered out into the clearing in front of her. The gentle snores from Rin and the sharp crackle of the fire lulled Kagome into a tempting calm, before she shook herself alert. She smiled when her eyes landed upon the familiar sight of a pristine white figure perched gracefully atop a boulder. It was his usual place, the same clump of rock he sat upon night after night, and she couldn't help the slight flutter in her heart as she watched him.

This time they were on a small outlook surrounded by the flora and shrubbery of the forest. The moon above glowed with a pallid splendor that illuminated the silver strands of hair adorning the taiyoukai's head, spidery tendrils billowing in the humid night breeze. He sat as he usually did: with one lean leg outstretched and the other bent towards his armored chest, his hand dangling limply over his knee. The fine points of his claws glittered in the night, reminding her that this ethereal being that so resembled an enchanting prince, was in fact, a deadly demon lord. She knew all too well what those claws contained; she could practically smell the acidic build up of poison from where she stood in the shadows. It was a scent that promised pain and death, and she was terrified to know that she had once been on the receiving end of those deadly talons. He was a cruel thing, Sesshoumaru: so captivating, yet so dangerously feral.

She wondered why he was always so close to their camp, or why he tolerated their presence at all. He must have sensed her presence by now after all the times she visited him, even if she never actually made her presence known- demons had keen noses, and if that didn't give her away, then the sporadic spikes in her spiritual energy surely did. She would often get so entranced by him that she would momentarily lose herself, something she rarely did around Inuyasha, who would bring her back to reality by issuing some sort of scathing insult. Only the scorched bark of a tree and the faint crackle of energy humming at her fingertips brought her back into focus.

He would always stiffen when her spiritual energy flared, but he never did anything else but stare at the vast expanse of twinkling stars. Nevertheless, she continued to silently watch him from the canopy of the forest, always observing, yet never making her existence known.

The end of their shared battle was nearing, and all he had done since joining their team under an implicit truce, was follow them around and keep to his own devices, occasionally offering assistance when deemed necessary. Naraku and his minions were getting more conniving in their dastardly schemes, and it was growing increasingly difficult fending off the psychopathic hanyou unscathed.

When a rare day-off came their way, instead of spending it relaxing or training, Kagome would sneak away from her own respective camp and cross the distance separating her camp from Sesshoumaru's. By the time she reached his territory, he was always gone, leaving behind his irritating retainer Jaken, his loyal two-headed dragon companion, and the cutest little girl she ever laid eyes upon. She never knew where he ventured to during the early evening and she constantly told herself not to question it- there were so many things she wanted to ask him, but she knew he wouldn't answer any of her questions, or even talk to her for that matter.

Sometimes she would show up late at night when everyone had gone to sleep, and sometimes she spent the early evenings with Rin until the Western Lord returned. Kagome would tell the child timeless tales of dashing princes and beautiful maidens befriending beasts, and Rin would stare at her in such rapture that the child would literally try to fight off sleep, yawning and rubbing at her eyes to keep them from closing. In the end, Rin would succumb to blissful slumber, and Kagome would then tuck the small child underneath a coverlet brought from her time- a gift to the little girl that hadn't a mother, nor a father, but something close to it.

She never wondered about Sesshoumaru's absence during the brief time she spent with Rin, or if he ever grew irritated with her when he eventually did return to find that though she had long fled at the first spike of his youki, she always stayed close by, hidden in the shadows.

Perhaps she should have wondered.

Mulling over her own musings, and evidently getting sidetracked in her thoughts, Kagome didn't notice the slight flinch in Sesshoumaru's stature.

The taiyoukai ever so slightly tilted his head, golden eyes briefly glimpsing to the side. She was here again, he could smell her. Her scent had at first been absolutely nauseating, always grating at his senses, smothering him, and it was still a rather unsettling aroma, but he had learned to tolerate it at best. Her scent was too floral for his liking, much like the flowers Rin often liked to pick.

Sliding a sliver of hair behind the fine point of his ear, Sesshoumaru shifted his footing and turned his head towards the forest. He heard a chaste gasp echo from behind the trees.

"Miko," he acknowledged.

Kagome pressed a shaky hand to her chest, her heart fluttering madly under her fingertips. This was wrong; this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to just sit there and stare at the stars while she silently watched him until her eyes drooped and her legs caved. He wasn't supposed to acknowledge her existence, or call out to her. She was supposed to remain invisible.

Maybe if she just kept silent, maybe if she didn't move, he'd grow impatient and forget all about her. She could sneak away and pretend this never happened.

"I know you are there," Sesshoumaru drawled, his voice a rich baritone. He flexed his fingers, his claws glistening.

Kagome meeped and reluctantly pulled away from the tree, suddenly feeling very exposed without its protection. She didn't dare ebb into the clearing. She didn't want to step away from the canopy of leaves overhead that veiled her in shadow. If the moonlight touched her, she'd feel even more vulnerable than she already was.

She could hear the soft crackle of the fire in the distance, along with Rin's gentle snoring. The only thing that killed the mood was Jaken's garbled snoring and wheezy breaths.

"Why do you do this?"

The question caught her off guard.

Kagome jerked her head, her arms pressed tight to her sides. Oh no, he was annoyed with her. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She shouldn't have intruded on his privacy all those times. How did she ever think she could get away with it?

But there was no way she couldn't _**not**_ intrude. There was something about the indifferent demon lord that allured her. The way he moved, so graceful, as though walking on air. The way he looked: regal and fierce, the color of frigid snow. And there was also the way his emotions were so carefully controlled, meticulously packaged away where no one could possibly get to them.

_What was he thinking_, she would wonder. Did he even think at all? Did he allow himself to? The only vibrant thing about him were his eyes. They were golden flecked orbs that shimmered and glittered, much like his brother's, but Sesshoumaru's eyes were more pure, more piercing, and definitely more calculated. She should have been forever frightened of him. He had tried to kill her on more than one occasion, but her mind never processed those past occurrences. She was far too intrigued by this ethereal creature, this demon.

"This is a violation of privacy, miko," Sesshoumaru trailed. He pivoted his head and glimpsed at her, silvery strands of hair lining his pale face. "It's unwarranted."

"I couldn't help it," Kagome blurted. She furrowed her brow and flushed, biting at her tongue. _Idiot, idiot_, she mentally scolded. A pregnant silence unfolded, leaving Kagome squirming where she stood.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru murmured, almond eyes slanting.

"I apologize, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said firmly, wringing her hands in front of her skirt. She cast her head up, chocolate eyes imploring. Her legs felt numb and her feet felt unsteady, yet she didn't let it deter her. She hadn't meant to aggravate him, really she hadn't. That was the last thing she wanted to do. "I'll make certain that it never happens again- ."

" - but it will," the demon lord interrupted, trailing a pointed claw through a sliver of silver hair. Kagome's breath hitched, her mouth falling agape. If she hadn't been so entranced, she would have felt affronted by his statement.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I- ."

"- you are too curious," he interrupted yet again. In the next instant, Kagome's vision blurred, and when she looked back at the boulder, Sesshoumaru had vanished. An electrifying crackle of demonic energy hummed from behind her, and she immediately spun around. She nearly screamed.

Sesshoumaru was standing but a few feet away from her, standing tall and regal. Loops of silver hair cascaded over his shoulders and draped across his armor, loose tendrils gently blowing in the wind.

"I can no longer tolerate such nuisances," he said softly, tilting his head a fraction.

Kagome's eyes widened, a protest forming on her tongue. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-!"

He stepped closer, leaves and twigs crinkling and cracking underneath his weight.

Kagome took a step back, fear clawing at her insides. This wasn't supposed to happen, everything was going completely wrong. His youki practically encased her, suffocating her from the outside in. She was scared, she realized, shuddering.

He could practically smell the fear radiating from her. There she stood, cowering on the spot, her eyes widened, lips trembling. It was almost aesthetically pleasing to see an expression other than frivolity on her face. She was always such a cheerful thing, eyes always vibrant, aura so tranquil and pure. But then again, she had her faults, like so many others did. She would have to learn of her mistakes. He would simply teach her, just this once. It was all she needed.

"This will not happen again," he commanded, voice as smooth as silk. He was mere inches away from her, so close that her scent picked away at his senses, positively grating at his nerves.

And then his hand was through her chest. She hadn't even seen it coming.

A garbled cry choked from her throat. Bones cracked and gave way, and blood the deep color of vermilion sprayed onto the grass and seeped down her front, bubbling from her mouth like spittle. He could feel the fleshy shape of her heart against his forearm, no longer fluttering like it had been- it remained still, as it should be. Coagulated tissue and fleshy tendons stuck to his arm like paste, staining his claws a revolting shade of pink. Her blood wasn't something he enjoyed, he noted. It smelled too sterile and clean, healthy.

The life had completely drained from the girl. Her peachy lips were parted in a silent scream, her eyes diluted and dull. Her skin was far too pale, blue veins branching underneath her eyes. Had he overdone it?

Sesshoumaru jerked his hand from her chest, an unpleasant squelshing sound leaving the now open cavern. He flung his arm and let the fleshy bits of her insides dribble to the ground, blood running in streaks down his forearm. She collapsed to the ground, nothing but dead weight. He cocked his head curiously. She lay there amongst the grass and the dirt, a puddle of blood teeming from underneath her.

Flicking his arm free of blood once more, he quickly reached for Tenseiga and swiftly slipped it from its sheath. The blade made a sharp ringing noise, the hilt thrumming and pulsing with life within his grasp. He stared down at her.

He could see them. Chains and shackles were wound tight around her body, tiny demons poking and prodding at her still form. In one clean strike, Sesshoumaru slashed at the metaphysical bindings that were wrapped around her, the chains snapping off with a clink. He then made off with the demons, slicing through their stout bodies until they dissolved.

A pulse, and then another. And then, a heartbeat. 1, 2...

Kagome awoke with a choked gasp, her body spasming as a rush of oxygen entered her lungs, life blooming within her body once again. Her eyes were no longer filmy and dull, but vibrant and striking, the blue veins along her eyelids practically non-existent. Blood still stained her clothing and ran in dried rivulets down her front, but the hole in her chest was gone and patched up.

She sat up with a jerk and frantically ran her hands down her chest, palming at the place where the gaping hole had been. Sesshoumaru heard frantic whimpers and rasps emit from her throat, her eyes glossing over as the evident swell of tears followed. He could smell the salt on her.

_'Hole, there was a...a...h-hole_,' she thought, tears leaking down her blood streaked face. She wiped at them, further smearing the redness. _'I was d-dead. I was dead. Dead._'

It had hurt so much. She had felt the pricks of his claws against her, and then she felt her entire chest cave in, flesh shredding under the force of his strike. She remembered her thoughts instantaneously cutting off, her memories blanking out like a botched film. There had been nothingness, just a terrible black nothingness.

At last, she looked up, eyes wide and lost, devoid of the happiness and tranquility they had earlier possessed. She stared up in absolute terror at the looming form of Sesshoumaru, who only acknowledged her with a cursory glance.

She was terrified, completely terrified.

"I hope you have learned your lesson," Sesshoumaru breathed, his voice carrying away on the wind. He then turned around and stepped into darkness of the woods, disappearing into the night. All she could see was his lustrous silver hair.

Kagome looked up at the stars and sobbed.

* * *

**Tweekerz: D: Please leave a review if you can. :D**


End file.
